Doctor Who The Next Doctor/Enemy Of The Daleks- Part 2: The Last War
This is the sixth part of the fan series and the Daleks are coming back stronger. Enemy Of The Daleks and Fan Series Link to part 1 http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Enemy_of_the_daleks-_part 1 The fan series link http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who _The_Next_Doctor Story “You can’t be Davros” Jess said “why can’t he be Davros?” Jane asked “are they Daleks?” Rodrigo asked “he died while trying to invade Earth in fire and yes” Jess said “yes to what?” A Dalek asked “are you Daleks” Jess replied “she is the smart one” Davros said “why don’t they know us?” A Dalek asked “they come from time streams that never encountered you” Jess told the Dalek. “Why don’t you just kill us?” Rodrigo asked “bait” Davros replied “for the Doctor” Jess said “she is smart” Davros grinned. “Can we exterminate?” A Dalek asked “why would you kill us?” Jane asked “they are pure evil” Jess said “at least someone thinks so” Davros said “what do you mean the whole universe is in fear of Daleks?” Jess said “we always get destroyed by the Doctor and we never win” Davros told him “that’s because he is protecting the universe from you” Jess shouted. “Well we have got all the time and all of space to talk” Davros smiled as the Daleks started to go around. “We can turn our every defeat into victory” Davros shouted “and you will destroy the universe” Jess said. “This is our ultimate victory” Davros shouted “no one can defeat us” Davros continued “the universe will be exterminated” a Dalek shouted “not if the Doctor can stop it” Jess shouted “but we just killed him” Davros smiled. The Doctor saw the lasers coming towards him quickly as he saw the Daleks still shooting but he was not getting hit. “What is this?” The Daleks asked as the Doctor was also confused “hello again” the Doctor said to the Daleks “this is impossible” they shouted “I know” the Doctor said. “The Daleks will be brought back” the Daleks shouted “never” the Doctor shouted “you have gotten away too much times” he said “because we are survivors” the Daleks said. “I have too much mercy” the Doctor told them “feelings are a weakness” a Dalek said “hope is a good feeling” the Doctor said. “Who pressed that button?” A Dalek asked as the Doctor finally realised what he had done “I did” the Doctor smiled “stupid Davros for putting it there” the Dalek shouted. “We have the tardis” a Dalek shouted “impossible that would take you hundreds of years to crack” the Doctor grinned “well we started from the very start making the code run through every Dalek with each bit of the code being cracked” a Dalek said to the Doctor. “When I first met you the Daleks were weak and I thought I wiped you all out” the Doctor shouted as he looked for a way out as one of the two Daleks left “you will not escape” the Dalek shouted “I will” the Doctor smiled as he only had one Dalek left. “Here you go Doctor” somebody said who was right next to him “you’re who exactly?” The Doctor asked “Mallion” the guy said. “And how did you get here?” The Doctor asked “vortex manipulator” Mallion smiled as he saw the device had gone blank “it’s broken” the Doctor laughed. “Is that the thing you had?” He asked “I have something else” Mallion said as he got something out of his pocket “a sonic screwdriver” the Dalek shouted as Mallion passed it to the Doctor. “Let’s get out of here” the Doctor said as he lowered the shield and pointed the sonic at the Dalek “weapon malfunction” the Doctor smiled as the Dalek was waving its gun about. “Explain, explain” the Dalek shouted “the sonic has disabled your weapons” the Doctor smiled as he and Mallion ran. “The Doctor has escaped and has a sonic” the Dalek shouted through its radio. “No” Davros shouted “what is it?” Jane asked “your Doctor has escaped” Davros said “companions will be exterminated” the Daleks shouted “they are a part of our trap” Davros said. “How do you control the tardis?” Davros asked “you don’t know how to fly it” Rodrigo said “control it” Jess corrected him. “None of us know” Jane said “how about the smart girl?” Davros asked “I don’t know I am not a time lord” Jess answered “we need the Doctor” Davros said. “What species are you?” The Doctor asked “time lord” Mallion answered “but the time war” the Doctor said “I escaped” Mallion grinned. “How did you escape?” The Doctor asked “I was a coward and never came back to protect Gallifrey” Mallion admitted “I didn’t for a bit and you are not a coward just not a killer” the Doctor reassured him. “Now we have to stop the Daleks getting their species back” the Doctor said as they continued running. “The room is here” Mallion said as they gone into it seeing only one Dalek “we are not late are we?” The Doctor asked “we will come back” the Dalek shouted “I know that this is one of your ships that carry millions of you” the Doctor said as he raised his sonic “I can blow up this ship” the Doctor said. “You would also die” the Dalek shouted as it continued putting its plunger on a round button. “Figures are calculating” the Dalek said “I will die for the universe, I have been wiped out of the universe just to save it” the Doctor said as he heard more Daleks as more appeared. “Two more Daleks” Mallion said “we need the Doctor as a pilot” the Dalek shouted “the tardis needs a time lord to control it” the Dalek shouted “well I will never help you” the Doctor said. “You will help us” the Daleks shouted “or what you will exterminate?” The Doctor smiled “this ship is going down” the Doctor said as he pressed the button on his sonic “you won’t dare” a Dalek shouted “it is complete” the Dalek said at the Doctor who looked afraid “here we go” he said as he pressed the sonic harder as the ship started going down. “I told you that this time you are going to die” the Doctor said as he saw a couple of Daleks coming out “here is the resurrection of the Daleks” a Dalek shouted as a dozen Daleks came out. They all pointed their weapons at the Doctor and Mallion “exterminate, exterminate, EXTERMINATE.” Category:Turtlecake365 Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Davros